Eve
Eve is a tuxedo (black and white) cat with brown eyes. She was Ava's best friend when they were really young. When Ava returned from the Big City, Eve decided to leave Ontavia for the Pocket Kingdom. She eventually became one of Eva's closest friends as well. Ava entrusted her with the Forever Friendship, though she hardly ever uses it anymore. Her favourite colour is dark blue. 'Appearance and Personality' Eve is mostly black with white paws and a white blaze going from her forehead to her chest and she has brown eyes. She is thought to be a tuxedo cat. She is very kind to everyone. She loves funny things and has a good sense of humor herself. She can be quite cheeky when she wants to be. She is not athletic or fast. She loves singing her favourite songs, and yet, though it's her dream to be some kind of concert instrumentalist, she can't play a single instrument. 'Age' Eve is the same age as most of the Pocketville residents. Trivia *While her name is similar to Eva's, she's not related to the Tomlins (the Pocket Kingdom royal family dynasty) in any way. However, she is related to Ava and Eva's father, King Leon, as her mother is Princess Darci, his sister. *Her pose and colors are Eva's (the latter being inverted), while the blaze belongs to Balloon. Gallery Alex and Eve.jpg Eve's picture of Ava.jpg Eve.jpg Eve2.png|Eve wearing the Forever Friendship. Eve in her special collar.png Eve and Willis are friends.. Or is there more.png Eve and Willis.png Eve in her Halloween bat costume.png Eve.png|Eve wearing the new pink collar Willis gave her. Willis and Eve sleeping at the fountain.png|Willis and Eve sleeping beside the Magic Fountain. Eve in her current collar.png|Eve wearing the new collar Willis gave her. Eve wearing her favourite Christmas bow collar.png|Eve wearing her favourite Christmas bow collar. Eve in her Christmas collar.png|Eve wearing her Christmas bow collar a second time. Eve so beautiful.jpg|Eve's face, side view. Eve in her Christmas scarf.png|Eve wearing the Christmas scarf Willis gave her. 183px-Eve_wearing_her_favourite_Christmas_bow_collar.png|Eve wearing her New Year's Eve party dress. Lisa-frank.jpg Eve.PNG EveinKittenCreator.jpg ItsEve.jpg|Created in Kitten Maker |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Eve: "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" Version Eve: "Pocketville: Rise of the Blood Moon" Version Eve is one of the main characters of the series, and she, as well as the other citizens of the Pocket Kingdom, transform into anthropomorphic animals when the barrier between dimensions breaks due to an extremely powerful villain. Appearance: black fur, black hair with a white stripe on her forelock, a white muzzle, and a white tail-tip. Outfit: a yellow-and-black, short-skirted dress, a black belt, black gloves, black high heels, white stockings, and a black beret. Powers: Lightning Blast (does around 80% damage) Thunder Storm (does around 70% damage) Whirlwind (does around 90% damage) Jinx (does around 60% damage, plus status change: poison, burn, asleep, dizzy, etc) Ultra Power: Mega Hurricane (creates an enormous hurricane that wipes out any enemies it hits, does around 300% damage) Category:Article list Category:Feline Category:Pocketville citizens Category:Pocketville princesses Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Canidance for becoming canon. Category:Royalty Category:Rise of the Blood Moon Characters